Lovely magic
by Schoko-Keks
Summary: 2 Mädchen in einer Welt, von der sie vorher nur schwärmten. 2 junge Zauberer, die nicht wirklich wissen, was passiert ist. Lesen! Lachen, Spaß haben und mitfühlen! Reviews sind sehr erwünscht!
1. Chapter 1

So, das hier ist die Fanfic von meiner besten Freundin und mir! Wir sind beide auch sozusagen "Hauptpersonen" daraus, sie ist "Suki" und ich bin "Honey"! Hoffe ihr lest unsere Fanfic, die nicht nur mit Harry Potter zu tun hat, sondern auch mit ganz vielen anderen bekannten Filmen wie Oceans Eleven, Herr der Ringe, MIB, usw!! Lest einfach und reviewt uns bitte!

Disclaimer: Wie immer, das alles hier gehört nicht mir, zumindest nicht die Charas aus Harry Potter und den anderen Filmen, die hier noch vorkommen werden! Nur Honey und Suki, das sind Eigennamen! Das sind nämlich wir! XD  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dichter Nebel legte sich wie ein schwerer Schleier über die Landschaft. Die Gräser waren benetzt vom morgendlichen Tau, während der Mond, der die Nacht erhellt hatte, hinter dem Horizont verschwand, damit die tagbringende Sonne die Welt erhellen konnte.  
Aus einem der vielen ungenutzten, abgelegenen Räumen des Hogwartskellers ertönten empörte Rufe. „Das kann Dumbledore nicht mit uns machen! Wirklich, Severus, das ist eine Unverfrorenheit uns, nein, MICH in dieses abgelegene, kalte und, als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, nasse Zimmer zu verfrachten! Ich werde mich nachher beim Abendessen beschweren! Oh ja, zu Dumbledore werde ich gehen, dann kann er was erleben!"  
Severus murrte. Das ging nun schon den ganzen Tag so, im Unterricht, in den Pausen, beim Essen, schon die ganze Zeit, seit Dumbledore die beiden am Vortag in diesen Kellerraum verlegt hatte. Severus ignorierte Lucius einfach und werkelte weiter an seinem Zaubertrank herum.  
„Ich fasse es nicht! Severus, sag doch auch mal was dazu!"  
Severus Snape sah ihn wütend an.  
„Reg dich nicht so auf! Dumbledore hat uns beide doch nur vorerst hier einquartiert! Ich meine, die gesamten Slytherinräume sind belegt. Keiner hat geahnt, dass wir dieses Jahr so expandieren würden. Ist doch verständlich dass Dumbledore dann die erfahrensten Schüler verlegt. Oder?"  
Lucius musste zunächst über die genaue Bedeutung des Wortes expandieren nachdenken, bevor er antwortete: „Aber er könnte doch einfach ein Zimmer dranzaubern!"  
Severus seufzte. Lucius nervte ihn ungemein.  
„Lucius, du weißt dass Dumbledore dafür eine Bestätigung vom Zauberministerium braucht, das dauert nun mal seine Weile. Du wirst es überleben. Und jetzt schweig!"  
Lucius spielte an seinen schulterblattlangen blonden Haaren herum. Er machte das immer, wenn er sauer oder beleidigt war.  
„Du weißt genau wie sehr mich so etwas aufregt! Warum bist du plötzlich auf Dumbledores Seite? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne..."  
Severus, dessen pechschwarze Haare ihm bis auf die Schultern fielen, blickte von seinem Stuhl zu Lucius auf.  
„Ich tue das nur damit du endlich mal den Mund hältst und einsiehst, dass du nicht immer Recht hast nur weil du ein Malfoy bist! Zufrieden?"  
Das war zwar nicht die Antwort, die Lucius hören wollte, aber er musste sich wohl damit abfinden. Er legte sich auf die harte Liege, die ihm als Bett dienen sollte und schmollte.  
Es dauerte noch eine halbe Ewigkeit, zumindest schien es so für Severus, bis er seinen Trank fast vollendet hatte. Er brauchte noch eine einzige Zutat, nur noch eine einzige, eine Zutat um seinen Trank fertig zu stellen. Dann endlich, endlich könne er weg, weg von Hogwarts, weg von diesem schrecklichen Ort, weg von den Qualen, Leiden, weg von seinem grässlichen Leben, einfach weg, weg in eine andere Zeit.

Warme Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die milchig-weißen Vorhänge und kitzelten Suki an der Nase.  
„Hm, schon aufstehen?" Sie schaute ungläubig auf die Uhr.  
„Zehn Uhr dreiundzwanzig... Noch viel zu früh."  
Sie ließ sich zurück in ihr Kissen sinken.  
In der anderen Ecke des Zimmers machte es sich Honey auf der weinroten Schlafcouch bequem. Sie war schon seit einigen Stunden wach und las ihren Lieblings-Harry Potter Band. Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz  
„Mein Gott, Suki, holst du deinen Winterschlaf nach oder was? Wir haben Frühling, alles grünt und die Blumen blühen, der Heuschnupfen kommt wieder... Ist doch toll! Und du schläfst, also nee."  
Suki öffnete erneut ihre Augen und sah ihre beste Freundin murrend an.  
„Du hast Probleme, Mädchen. Gar nichts ist toll, wir haben Samstag, ich bin müde und will endlich mal ausschlafen und du, du redest hier von Blumen und Heuschnupfen..."  
„Mensch Suki, steh auf! Wir wollten doch noch shoppen gehen!!"  
Suki jedoch zeigte sich teilnahmslos und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, mit dem Kissen auf ihrem Ohr, um nichts mehr hören zu müssen und weiter schlafen zu können.  
Um zehn Uhr dreiundfünfzig war Suki dann endlich, dank Honeys ständigem Gequassel, aufgestanden und machte sich für besagtes „Shopping" bereit.  
Die beiden 16-jährigen Mädchen schlenderten durch die relativ belebte Kleinstadt, durch die Straßen, die Passage, die Geschäfte. Vor der Buchhandlung blieben sie stehen.  
„Suki, ich glaube neue Mangas sind da! Hey, schau mal! Die ganzen Harry Potter Bände... Schon Wahnsinn, wie viele die schon verkauft haben."  
Suki runzelte kritisch die Stirn.  
„Wieso...? Ich meine das ist HARRY POTTER, ist doch klar, dass sich das gut verkauft, ist ja auch genial."  
Honey hüpfte begeistert auf und ab.  
„Ja! Sevi und Lucy! Ich liebe die beiden!"  
„Könntest du mal bitte aufhören sie andauernd _Sevi und Lucy _zu nennen? Die heißen Severus und Lucius! Außerdem bist du peinlich!"  
Honey sah zu ihrer 7 cm größeren Freundin hoch und sah sie beleidigt an.  
Plötzlich fing sie an zu lachen. Suki verdrehte die Augen.  
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Worüber lachst du?"  
„Nichts, hihi. Ich hab nur so ein komisches Gefühl, mehr nicht. Seltsam. Komm, lass uns gehen!"  
Sie gingen die viel befahrene Hauptstraße hinab, noch unwissend, was sie erwarten, was Sensationelles auf sie zukommen würde.

„Professor Dumbledore, könnte ich Sie einen kurzen Augenblick sprechen?"  
Lucius Malfoy schien geradezu nett, ja, schon richtig freundlich, so dass Dumbledore diesen seltenen, irgendwie unheimlichen Wunsch nicht abweisen konnte.  
Sie zogen sich in eine dunkle Ecke in der Halle zurück.  
„Na, Mr. Malfoy, wo drückt der Schuh?"  
Lucius Malfoy sah ihn missbilligend an und antwortete abfällig:  
„Mein Schuh drückt nicht, Professor. Ist eine Sonderanfertigung extra für mich. Nur für mich. Maßanfertigung. Aber nun zu dem eigentlichen Thema: Severus und ich möchten gerne aus unserem... _Zimmer_... ausziehen. In ein anderes wechseln."  
Dumbledore überlegte eine Weile wie er es Malfoy, ohne zu lachen, sagen könnte.  
„Sehen Sie, Mr. Malfoy... Es gibt momentan keine bessere Lösung als diese. Und da unten lässt es sich doch ganz gut leben, oder? Schön ruhig... Sie halten das schon aus, sie haben ja noch Mr. Snape. Ich kann an ihrer momentanen Lage leider nichts ändern."  
Lucius Malfoy musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen um nicht aus zu rasten, Dumbledore mit irgendeinem der Unverzeihlichen zu verfluchen oder einfach los zu brüllen. Keine Gefühlsregung, Starre. Er würde sich unter Kontrolle haben, würde sich nicht die Blöße geben vor dem Schulleiter seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Das wäre _schwach._  
„Aber natürlich, Direktor. Kein Problem."

„Und Lucius, wie war's? Was hat er gesagt?"  
Lucius schnaubte unzufrieden.  
„Wir sollen hier unten bleiben. In diesem... Loch!"  
Severus lachte laut.  
„Es ist so wunderbar wenn du dich aufregst! Ich habe auch schon einen kleinen _Auftrag_ für dich, damit du dich wieder abregst."  
Lucius meinte sich verhört zu haben.  
„Wie bitte? Bin ich dein Hauself oder was? Ein Malfoy dient niemandem, er befiehlt nur!"  
Severus Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lucius.  
„Stille. Silencium! Du machst jetzt was ich dir sage, verstanden? Damit du endlich mal von deinem hohen Roß runter kommst... Du hast doch einen großen Einfluss hier auf die Schule. Du könntest doch zu Professor Slughorn gehen und ihn freundlich bitten dir ein Fläschchen Einhorntränen zu besorgen. Er kann mich nicht besonders leiden, aber dich liebt er. Natürlich nur auf platonischer Basis."  
Lucius sah seinen Zimmergenossen ungläubig und fragend an:  
„Sag mal, Severus, weißt du wie gefährlich das Zeug ist? Beim Bart des Merlin, willst du sterben? Slughorn wird mir das nie geben!"  
Severus starrte ihn an.  
„Er wird es dir geben. Du wirst ja schließlich _Alles_ dafür tun um es zu bekommen. Nicht wahr?"

„Honey, guck mal!"  
Suki zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Kinoplakat des neuen Harry Potter Films.  
„Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, ich will den unbedingt sehen! Jetzt! Aber nee, der kommt erst in 2 Wochen... Gemeinheit."  
Honey strahlte das Plakat an.  
„Ja, endlich! Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton, Ralph Fiennes, Jason Isaacs und Alan Rickman! Jaaaaaa!!!!"  
„Mann, du nervst langsam mit deinem ewigen Severus-Snape-Verherrlichungs-Absolutismus!"  
Honey grinste worauf die Freundinnen weiter gingen und über den Harry Potter-Kult diskutierten.

Genau zwanzig Minuten später trudelte Lucius in den Kerker ein, er hielt ein Fläschchen mit einer silbernen, glänzenden Flüssigkeit in der Hand. „Hier. Ich mach das nie wieder. Diese verdammte Arschkriecherei. Nie wieder."  
Severus betrachtete das Fläschchen.  
„Danke, hast was gut bei mir. Sie an... Genau so wie man sie beschreibt. Klar wie Eis, und kalt, doch auch schimmernd, leuchtend. Die wunderschönen Tränen des seltenen, legendären Einhorns, die schon so viele in ihren unwiderstehlichen Bann gezogen, sie eingesogen haben und sie so töteten. Interessant, interessant."  
Severus holte seine selbst gebraute Mixtur hervor und öffnete vorsichtig das Glas mit den Tränen.  
Lucius betrachtete das Geschehen interessiert und fragte:  
„Wie viel muss du jetzt hinzu geben? Und wie wirkt das Ganze dann am Ende?"  
Severus schaute die Flüssigkeit noch einmal interessiert, doch auch abgeschreckt, ehrfürchtig, fast schon ängstlich an, blickte mit Bewunderung auf sie, bevor er das kleine Fläschchen am Rand des Gefäßes, in dem er schon seit Tagen seinen Trank braute, ansetzte.  
„Ein Tropfen, Lucius. Ein einziger, kleiner Tropfen. Ein Tropfen dieser Tränen und ich werde endlich glücklich, werde endlich frei sein. Ein Tropfen und ich bin weg. Für immer. Endlich."  
Lucius reagierte schnell. Er wusste selber nicht was ihn dazu brachte, aber als er die vermeintlich letzten Worte seines, eigentlich besten, Freundes hörte, konnte er nicht anders als ihm das mit Tränen gefüllte Gefäß aus der Hand zu schlagen.  
Ehe Severus realisierte was eigentlich passiert war, fiel das winzige Fläschchen in den Trank.  
„Was hast du getan?" flüsterte Severus, Schlimmes ahnend.  
Die Erde bebte. Um sie herum wurde alles schwarz. Rauch.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ich hasse dich... DU HAST ALLES KAPUTT GEMACHT!!!!!"  
„Wow Severus, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so..."  
„WÜTEND WERDEN KANNST??! ICH KANN!! GUCK DIR DEN SCHEIß HIER DOCH MAL AN!! DIE KACKE QUALMT, UND WAS SOLL ICH DEINER MEINUNG NACH JETZT MACHEN??!!"  
„Wow, du hast vielleicht ein Organ..."  
„HALT DIE KLAPPE!!! WEGEN DIR KOMM ICH HIER NIE WEG!!! NIE!!"

--------------------------------------

Suki und Honey gingen noch einmal zurück zu ihrer Lieblings-Buchhandlung.  
„Hallo Alec-chan!!!"  
Honey rannte auf ihre Freundin, die in der Buchhandlung arbeitete, zu und umarmte sie stürmisch, während Suki die beiden nur kopfschüttelnd beobachtete.  
„Und? Ist irgendwas Neues da?", fragte Suki nebenbei, um Alec-chan und Honey in ihrem eben entfachten Redefluss nicht zu unterbrechen.  
„Ja ja. Und dann-"  
Suki hörte nicht weiter zu, sondern wandte sich an den Drehständer, in dem sich die Mangas befanden, um die Neuerscheinungen heraus zu suchen. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, dass es draußen auf der Straße einen Unfall gegeben hatte, bevor sie langsam begriff.  
„Honey?" Ihre beste Freundin drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Was ist?"  
„Kann es sein, dass die Erde bebt?"  
Honey sah sie kurz irritiert an. „Du meinst ein Erdbeben?"  
„Ja! Es war nur ganz kurz! Komm mal her! Schnell!"  
Sie kam zu ihr herüber und im nächsten Moment bebte der Boden unter ihren Füßen ein zweites Mal.

----------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens Schulleiter von Hogwarts, blickte irritiert über die Gläser seinen halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg.  
Er runzelte die Stirn. War das ein Erdbeben?  
Er sah nach draußen auf das Quidditchfeld. Hufflepuff trainierte für das morgige Match gegen Gryffindor. Dumbledore schmunzelte. Anscheinend würde sein ehemaliges Haus wieder den Quidditchpokal gewinnen.  
Ein erneutes Beben ließ die magischen Gegenständen in seinen Vitrinen leise klingen. Also würde Sibyll Trelawney doch Recht behalten.  
Vergnügt über diese Tatsache wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu.  
_Das dürfte interessant werden..._

-----------------------------------------

„Seit wann liegt Penzberg in der Erdbeben gefährdeten Zone?", fragte Honey stirnrunzelnd.  
„Soweit ich weiß, gar nicht..."  
Honey blickte sie fragend an. „Aber warum-"  
„Keine Ahnung! Bin ich Jesus?! Trag ich Latschen?! Ich weiß es nicht!"  
„Ist ja gut. Kein Grund, gleich so wütend zu werden."  
„Tut mir Leid, aber ich erlebe nun mal nicht jeden Tag ein Erdbeben."  
Suki holte tief Luft.  
Der Boden bebte wieder. „Du, Suki? Ist dir auch schwindlig?"  
Suki sah Honey entnervt an. „Was hast du denn jetzt wieder gemacht?"  
„Gar nichts!", meinte Honey halb weinerlich und halb entrüstet.  
„Ist ja schon gut..."  
Als der Boden erneut bebte, verschwand alles um die beiden herum auf einmal im Nichts.

-----------------------------------------

„OH MAN LUCIUS ICH KÖNNT DICH SO SCHLAGEN!!!! DU BIST DOCH NICH MEHR GANZ DICHT!!! ERSTENS MAL HAST DU MEINEN TRANK RUINIERT UND ZWEITENS AUCH NOCH EINE DER WICHTIGSTEN REGELN DER ZAUBERTRANKBRAUEREI VERLETZT!!! DU HAST SIE DOCH NICHT MEHR ALLE..."  
„Äh...Severus.. könntest du vielleicht kurz..."  
„HALT DIE KLAPPE!!! ICH SCHNAUTZ DICH GRAD AN!!!"  
„Ja schon, aber, ist es normal, dass in dem Rauch jemand drin steht, den ich hier noch nie gesehen hab?"  
„WAS??!!"  
Severus drehte sich entsetzt um. Zwei Gestalten, eine auf dem Boden sitzend und die andere wild mit den Armen wedelnd, waren in dem dunklen Grau des Rauches aufgetaucht.

Rauch vernebelte die Sicht von Honey und Suki.  
„Aua..." Suki jammerte schmerzerfüllt.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", erklang die besorgte Stimme ihrer Freundin.  
„Ja...ja...ich bin nur...auf meinen Hintern gefallen. Verfluchtes Erdbeben."  
„Man, ich kann gar nichts sehen...", meinte Honey.  
„Ob hier irgendwo eine Leitung geplatzt ist? Hoffentlich ist es kein Gas."  
„Quatsch nicht, das wäre nicht so dicht."  
„Auch wieder wahr."  
Der Rauch lichtete sich ein wenig und Suki sah Honey wild mit den Armen in der Luft wedeln.  
„Ich will jetzt was sehen...", meinte sie zu sich selbst.  
Auf einmal hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne. Sie stand völlig erstarrt vor ihr und ließ dann langsam ihre Arme sinken.  
„Ich glaub, ich will doch nichts sehen..."  
„Was ist denn?" Antwortete Honey zunächst gar nicht, stotterte sie sich schließlich nur etwas Merkwürdiges zusammen.  
„D...da...also da...ich meine...das kann doch...d...d...d..."  
Suki riss langsam der Geduldsfaden, der durch ihr, für ihre Verhältnisse, frühes Aufstehen ohnehin schon äußerst strapaziert war.  
„MIT D, D, D KANN ICH NICHT VIEL ANFANGEN!!!"  
„Oh mein Gott..."  
„Damit auch nicht..." Schließlich stand sie auf und stellte sich neben Honey.  
„Also was jetzt?"  
Honey deutete nur auf zwei Personen am anderen Ende des Raumes.  
„Sag mir bitte, dass ich mir das alles einbilde", meinte Honey und ein leichtes Flehen lag in ihrer Stimme.  
„Also wenn du beiden Typen da drüben meinst...tut mir Leid, aber die seh ich auch."  
„Aber Suki! Die sehen haargenau so aus wie Lucius Malfoy uns Severus Snape!!!! Ich meine...ich meine...ich meine..."  
„Also wirklich", meinte Suki entnervt. Sie ging hinüber zu den beiden, und stellte sich direkt vor Lucius Malfoy.  
Sie hob ihre Hand und haute ihm rechts und links eine runter.  
„Siehst du, nicht echt."  
Sie drehte sich gerade wieder um, als die vermeintliche Lucius-Figur hinter ihr ein Räuspern hören ließ.  
„Würdest du mir unter Umständen erklären, was du dir einbildest einen Malfoy zu schlagen?"  
Seine Stimme klang eiskalt und als sich Suki langsam wieder umdrehte blickte sie direkt in seine wutentbrannten, sturmgrauen Augen.  
Sie stand ihm erstarrt gegenüber.  
„Ich glaub das nicht...", meinte sie schließlich und ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände sinken.  
„Ich will das nicht glauben..."


End file.
